Various connection schemes are presently known for mass-terminating flat multiconductor cable and providing transition to electrical terminals of different pitch than the cable, as are discussed in the Statement filed herein pursuant to 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98. Typically, such known schemes provide for pitch transition from multiconductor cable of standard pitch, i.e., wherein individual conductors are spaced on 0.050 inch centers, to pin configurations laid out in so-called D-connector variety, i.e., wherein the spacing between adjacent pins is 0.054 inches. Transition between such different pitch elements is provided either by the use of preformed electrical transition contacts supported in connector housings and extending between cable and terminals or by a connector involving contact elements having ends thereof fixedly supported and bendable central sections accommodating the pitch transition.